Under The Vale
by EpicCubone
Summary: The City of Vale, A city of Hope and Peace. Some people called it a Beacon, a guiding light to help the young and show them the way. Sadly a Veil is nothing but a cover, trying to hide the scum and villains of the city. This is the story of Four Gangs fighting over Trade and Territory within Vale, As the Police trying to put an end to them. Rated FF-T 16
1. Prologue

**Heyo, I am starting this new RWBY fanfic that had been done before but I'm giving it a try. This story is rated FF-MA: SL.**

* * *

Under The Vale

Prologue

The City of Vale, The Beacon of Hope. Oscar Pine knew that all of that was complete bullshit. All's he had to do was look out the window of his car to see. Houses boarded up, trash littering the ground, abandon lots and alleys. Block after block, nothing here looked like a beacon of hope to him. But that's the reasons he joined the Vale Police Department, The VPD. He wanted to help change the city, help it grow and become something better. Now he was given the chance, someone took notice that he worked himself tooth and nail and he was being transferred to a different division.

Pulling up into a parking lot of the VPD Precinct, Oscar didn't waste time heading to meet with his new captain.

Captain James Ironwood.

The man was a hero. Two Medal of Valor, One Medal of Honors, Two Police Purple Hearts. All before he became Captain of Vale's Drug and Crime Division, the man was amazing. He led one of the largest drug bust within the past 20 years, even took down the whole gang with it. And now he got to work under him, just some kid from the countryside.

Reaching the door to his new department, at last, Oscar couldn't help but stand in awe as he read the words on the white door. They were framed by the glass that they rested on, the gold lettering really popped to him.

 _Vale's Drug and Crime Division_

Oscar couldn't really wait anymore, pulling the door open the first thing to meet his eyes was a woman. She just a little older than him from what he could tell, also she was completely out of uniform. She was in a gray knee-length skirt, a green tube top with a gray jacket on top. Her carrot hair stood out a lot to him it was nicely kept done up with curls at the bottom and a large bow rested on the back of her head. Her green eyes shot up meeting his.

"Salutations, Officer Pine!" The woman called out as she gave what he believed to be the cutest salute he has ever seen. "I am Penny Polendina, Captain Ironwood is not in at the moment but please come in and have a seat he should be back in no time."

"Oh, Uh, Okay." The young man walked himself into the room, closing the door behind him. Taking a quick look around the room to try and remember the layout. Like every other room within the precinct, the walls were painted gray with white trims, nothing that stood out. He took note of each desk as he walked passed it and the nameplate on each one. Coal, Katt, Polendina, Pine. Guess that would make him and Penny desk mates as his desk was next to hers. Continuing on, the last three read Soleil, Schnee and the desk at the of them all was Ironwoods. There was two desk left but they looked unused, maybe for more officers if they did get them.

Oscar decided to take a seat at his desk as he kept scanning the room, he quickly noticed the most important thing within the room. Trees, not just any tree but Crime Trees. Four of them, each with there own labels on the top of them. Each tree had multiple photos slowly going down the board. Before he could stand up and go take a closer look a voice called out to him.

"Officer Pine, It's good to finally meet you." A male voice called out much older than his. He turned to see the Captain in person. The man stood much taller than him, a lot taller. He had short black hair with just a touch of gray on both sides. "We can hold a formal greeting once the others arrive, but for now let us catch you up to speed. Follow me."

Oscar noticed a woman behind the Captain, following him as if she was his shadow. She had her white hair put up into a neat bun with a bang framing the right side of her face. The redheaded Penny followed behind the captain and he followed in suite. He took them into the room with the boards, he was glad because he really did want to get a closer look at them.

"Tell me, Oscar. What do you think of our beautiful city?" The Captain asked, turning to at a table he didn't notice before, it had a map laid out of the whole City of Vale.

"Uhh, it's a nice city, Sir." He didn't really know how to take the question or even if it was a test. "I believe with a bit of love the city could grow."

"A good answer, Son. A very good answer." He nodded his head slowly walking around the table until he was on the other side. "What would you say is the problem in our city?"

"It's crime rate."

"You have a nice head on your shoulders, and that's why I asked for your transfer to me." Ironwood's attention turned to the boards. "The crime rate in this city, it's outlandish and we have these four families to thanks for that."

Oscar looked at the board, getting a better look at the pictures now. The head pictures where the ones to stand out the most on each tree. The Captain walked over to the boards, looking them up and down before turning back to the three in the room.

"How much do you know about these gangs?" He asked.

"Just a little bit, Sir. I've only had to deal with low-level thugs, only a few arrest." Ironwood gave a small nod. "I've dealt with The White Fang."

"Than we will start there." He moved over to his seat at the table as he turned to the white-haired woman. "This is Winter Schnee. Winter if you may."

She didn't say a word as she stood up and moved over to the Crime Web.

"The White Fang, A Faunus only gang. Their leader is Adam Taurus." The photo showed a tall man from afar, it was hard to make anything out thanks to the quality of the photo. The mask over his face didn't help.

"A bull Faunus with a bit of a mean streak. Believed to be a former Hitman until he moved into town and started running his own gang which grew quickly when he started to show results. We also believe he works in the gun trade, illegal dust smuggling, and worst of all human trafficking. Just humans. The White Fang is known to protect anything and everything Faunus, as long as they pay that is but I hear he discounts his prices. Under him are the Albain Brothers, Corsac, and Fennec. Believed to run most of his underground workshops."

Winter was interrupted by Oscar holding up his hand. She gave him a slight nod for him to speak.

"Why do you keep saying believed, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Because if we had proof they would be behind bars." A simple answer to a simple question.

"Continuing, We have Ilia Amitola. An enforcer for The Fang. She might not look like much at first but that little girl can pack a punch and she's sneaky."

Another raised hand by Oscar.

"What's with the mask, Ma'am."

"The White Fang believe people see them as monsters, so the dawn the mask of what they believe a monster to look like and become them. Every member of the White Fang will wear a mask when at work, which is why you will never see them on the street corner like some of these other gangs. But that's enough about the Fang because next, we have." She took a short walk over to the next board.

"The Fall Syndicate, Lead by Cinder Fall." Looking closely at the photo it looked like a model picture of a beautiful black haired woman with amber eyes.

"Some people call her Fall Maiden, but there is nothing fair about her. Believed to be mainly in the drug trade but we don't know what else she could have her hands in. Mostly in part to her underboss, Roman Torchwick. That man is all over the place with what he does yet we have no clue what it is. Not to mention her underlings, Emerald and Mercury. Word is that those two will do anything she asks and I mean anything. But let's move on." Moving to the next board.

"To The Arc Familia, The man in charge of them is Jaune Arc." The photo showed a young looking blond haired boy with blue eyes, he was surrounded by small children on a playground and a red-haired woman.

"He doesn't look any older than Ms. Polendina." Oscar couldn't help but blurt out.

"That's because he isn't." She answered. "We don't know when he started but Arc and his Familia as he calls it are no pushovers even is he looks like one. Their main source of income is Drugs, Sex, and Gambling, allegedly. Also by being very good Samaritans, most people would call Arc a softy. He puts money into schools and playground around the area. Anything nice you see in his area all done by him, and with that most of the people turn a blind eye to the things he does. Now I know you might be asking how does he pay for all this and still keep the money for himself, it's because the boy is smart. Too smart, he's good with planning and numbers and being fair, putting a smile on everyone's face." She noticed Oscar deep in his own mind.

"Wondering how someone like him stayed in power so long?" She caused the new guy to jump slightly. "Don't worry I asked the question also." She turned to the picture right next to Arc's photo, a photo of the same redheaded woman in his photo.

"Pyrrha Nikos, she's the reason he stayed in power so long. Former Vale Specialist in the military, this girl is no laughing matter. Trained in armed and unarmed combat, she when on an undermined number of covet mission, and her kill count is unknown both in war and in the streets. How she and Arc met are also unknown but she follows the man like a shadow, if you see Arc, Nikos is not far behind. That's excluding his two others 'friends'. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, Ren helps run anything we believe. He checks to make sure everything is working find, also he runs their clean businesses. Valkyrie, that girl is a mad dog on a short leash, out of their whole upper part of his gang she is the only to be arrested. But only for aggravated assault multiple times and each time the charges were dropped at the end, you can guess way. At the end of the day Arc looks out for his people and the people around him, and that's the problem."

Winter released a strong sigh as she moved over to the last board, slowly looking up to at or more likely to a certain photo. She turned back to face the room.

"Last, We have the Rose Gang. Lead by Ruby Rose." The photo held a very young looking black haired girl with red dyed tips in it, two things stood out to him. Her silver eyes and the fact she was in a VPD uniform.

"Little Red Reaping Hood as she is called in the streets now. A former VPD Officer, Ruby Rose knows the ends and outs of the law and knows how to get around it. She only started her life of crime only six months ago but she quickly rose up to become a big player in their game. No pun intended." She added but moving down to the next photo, skipping over the one right under Rose's. The photo she pointed had a long blond haired woman with purple eyes.

"This woman here makes the puns, and god does she use it a psychological warfare. Yang Xiao Long, Rose's older sister, half sister that is before you ask. Former boxer turned enforcer for her sister, Xiao Long was known for going ten round what do you think she can do to a lot of this untrained thugs in the street."

"What is there trade?" Oscar asked the white-haired woman, who only sighed. Before she turned back to the Rose Gang crime tree.

"Dust and Weapons. No drugs, Rose hates them with a passion. Everything she has is helped run by one woman." Her hand moved back up to the photo of a pale skinned white haired girl, blue eyes staring right at them. "Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee?" Oscar looked over towards Winter.

"Yes, my younger sister. She does all the business for the Rose Gang, She was next in line to run our father's company until he turned on her. So she knows the ends and outs of the business world, how to turn a profit, laundry, everything to keep the Rose Gang running. She could be running the gang if it wasn't for her odd loyalty to that Rose girl. I don't know what she did to my sister but she is a criminal now and I will have to put a stop to her, even if we do have our little meetups every now and again… She is still my sister after all."

She turns her attention to the last photo on the web before they reached low-level members. Another black hair woman with amber was in the photo but this one wore a bow on top of her head.

"This last one is Blake Belladonna, some people call her the modern day ninja. In reality, she's just good on her feet and good at keeping her ears open thanks to having four of them. Don't let the bow fool you Blake is a Cat Faunus and a former member of The White Fang. Some say she got sick of their crime but she just couldn't quit the life, she found herself with the Rose Gang quickly. We are just lucky all the gangs are at a time of peace for some reason, but knowing them a war could break out at any time."

"With all that," Ironwood spoke gaining the rooms attention. "You now know a little bit about what we're dealing with. We will tell you more about our operations later once your partner arrives around 10, and no need to worry she's never late but take this time to go set up your desk, Officer Pine."

With a nod, Oscar stood up and was about to walk away before Ironwood spoke up. "Oh, and welcome to the VDCD, Oscar."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

"...uby." A voice called out to the girl, she slowly rubbed her eyes before opening them. "Ruby, wake up."

The black haired girl slowly looked around the room, noticing it was her office at their 'legitimate' business until she found the blue eyes calling out to her. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the white-haired girl. "What's up, Weiss?"

"We have a meeting with Arc, within the hour and you need to get ready." The girls light voice reached Ruby's ears causing a slight smile before she understood the words turning her smile into a frown.

"Oh, that's today?" She rolled her silver eyes before sighing. "Can't we save that for tomorrow or something."

"No, Ruby. Jaune has been waiting for this for two days and his kindness only last for so long." The white-haired girl said as she came out from around the desk she sat at. This gave Ruby a good look at her outfit. A short pretty blue dress with a jean jacket on top of it, a fresh pair of tights covering her legs and a pair of blue heels. She liked what she saw. "I can't make any more excuses."

"Do I really have to go? Can't Sun or Sage do it?" Ruby tried to add an extra cute pout, sadly it didn't work on Weiss' cold gaze.

"You know Jaune won't do the deal unless you're there with me, also do you want me there with just Sun or Sage as protection?"

"You don't have to go either..." Ruby's shoulders lifted slightly as she gave a weak smile.

"Fine, I'll just have to send word to Jaune that the deal is off and he'll just have to get his business elsewhere." She reached into her purse looking for her phone.

"No, wait!" Ruby called out with her arm reaching out for Weiss. "We need that money!"

"Then it sounds like someone should get ready." The raven-haired girl rolled off her sofa landing flat on the floor, doing everything in her power not to get up. Groins and moans came from her mouth but the other woman didn't seem to care at all.

"Why does the boss have to do all the hard work?!" Ruby whined as she slowly rose to her feet.

"If going to a meeting to talk to someone you count as a kind of friend hard, I feel sorry for Sun and his crew." Weiss turned to look back at Ruby only to see the girl in a full stretch, lifting her tank top slighting showing off a nice bit of midriff. Her eyes slowly moving up her leader's body until she noticed something off about her. "Ruby! Are you not wearing a Bra?!"

The younger woman looked at her a bit of confusion on her face, "Yeah? It was hurting my chest so I took it off."

"Well put it back on! This is an important meeting."

"Nah, it's a nice day out, I'll be fine without one." Ruby blow off the white-haired girl with lightly tinted cheeks as she reached her red hoodie. "Besides it's only Jaune."

"Ruby!"

"I said it's fine." Ruby didn't even turn to see Weiss' face, she didn't like to see the white-haired girl scared but sometimes Ruby had to remind her who was the boss. She slipped into the red top leaving it unzipped to allow her chest to get some air. Ruby lifted her head to the ceiling before sighing, she knew what Weiss was doing behind her, she could feel it. She had both her hands clapped together before herself, her legs together and her head lowered. Ruby turned to see that she was correct but everything, she rolled her silver eyes as she walked over to her underboss. "Hey, how about after this meeting I take us out to dinner? What do you say?"

Ruby watched as the white hair in her view changed to a beautiful pale face with sapphire blue eyes that she always got lost in. Looking a little lower she saw a smile grow on that pretty face.

"There's that award-winning smile." Ruby slowly moved in until the pair of lips met, the kiss didn't last more than a moment but the blush on the Weiss' cheeks made it completely worth it. "Now, be a dear and tell Scarlet to get the car ready." With a nod Weiss left to go do what she was best at, giving orders.

Ruby turned to look at the desk in her office, walking over she picked up the one thing on the desk that meant anything to her. A picture frame. Turning it so she could look at who the frame held she couldn't help but smile. "I'm off to work, Mom. I'll see you when I get home."

Setting the frame back down the girl headed towards the door about to head out she stopped and gave the photo one last glance. "Sorry for being a disappointment." And with that, she left. A closer look at the photo showed a woman who looked like an older version of the gang leader dressed fully in a VPD uniform with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

"She's late." The fiery redhead spoke. She looked around the area, it was an area she knew well. The back of an abandoned factory, well slightly abandon as the man before her owned it. He didn't believe in trespassing when he didn't need too. But she was getting off track, she was upset at the moment. "Do you think she bailed on us?"

"No, she'll be here Pyrrha. She better be anyway." She heard the man speak. She loved it when he spoke with confidence in his voice. Normally Jaune would have a slightly meek voice but when it came to business he became something… Deadly.

A whistle stole their attention, She knew what it meant. The Rose Gang was here at last. Two of his men pulled the gate open allowing a van to pull in followed by a red car, Ruby's Costume Karin Kuruma. The two guards on her sides stood ready just as she trained them as the truck spun itself around so they could see the back. Ruby hopped out of her Kuruma looking around the area. She wasn't stupid enough to try anything but sometimes Pyrrha wish she was, she didn't like the little red reaper. Former cop turned gang leader, please. She wished Jaune didn't trust her but Jaune trusted anyone he had a good feeling about, and if he said it was cool she would listen. She watched as the two girls walked over to them with a few of their boys.

"Hey, Jaune. Sorry about being late, traffic is crazy during rush hour." Ruby said with the stupid grin on her face.

"Yeah, it can get a little crazy. Now, where's the goods?" Jaune looked over at the track.

"What no time to talk?"

"No, you lost that being late. Now show me the stuff before I ask for a discount." He crossed his arms, this brought a smile to Pyrrha's lips.

"Joy kill." She turned to the monkey Faunus. "Sun, get the man his new toys."

It didn't take long for the boys to move the crates from the back of the truck to in front of the two gang leaders. Pyrrha felt someone move closer to her, her gaze quickly turned to the White hair girl.

"I apologize for our tardiness, Miss Nikos. Traffic really did hold us up because I had to convince Ms. Rose to drive slow." She didn't really care about the reason or the apology, that was for Jaune to care about.

"If the boss says it's fine, it's fine." The sound of the crates being opened took her attention, Ruby and Jaune both peek into the crates. She watched her boss reach in and pull out box of candles. He gave a close look at them before turning to the black-haired leader.

"Are candles really in here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of filling them with grenades but someone talked me out of it." She explained herself, her silver eyes staring into Jaune's blue eyes. "Why, hoping for something extra?"

"Nah, but I'm keeping this one for you being late." He tossed the box behind him without even looking. Pyrrha was quick to catch the box as Jaune kept talking. "It'll be a good gift for my mom. She likes candles."

Ruby gave a small nod as Jaune reached back into the box and pulled out a Sub PDW. A close to mid-ranged sub-machine gun in the shape of a rifle.

"Pyr." Her named escaped his lips and she came right over to him. He held his hand with the gun out for her to take which she was happy too. With his hand still out he clapped it a few times asking for something, it didn't her long to understand as she placed the box of candles into his hand.

Pyrrha got a feel for the gun in her hands, she didn't mind it too much. A lot lighter than she was used too. Aiming down the sights and looking around at everything seemed fine on the gun. Dropping the mag to take a quick look she saw that this one wasn't full unlike the first time few times they did a deal with her. All and all she liked the gun. She turned to see everyone looking at her, she gave Jaune a positive nod.

"Good, Dew." Jaune turned to the blond female who was holding a briefcase, he nodded his head towards the Ruby. She walked over to the shorter girl before cracking up the case showing Ruby the lien within, with a smile on Ruby's face Dew closed the case and handed it to her.

"Like normal it's good to do business with ya, Jaune!" Ruby said taking the case from the girl. Moving her head she called over Weiss as it was time to head out. "Remember the next time you're in need any firearms come to the Rose Emporium where we got all your firearm needs."

"Don't have a thirty minute or less deal." Jaune flashed a smile with his come back gaining a few chuckles from his peoples. "A lot of people will be getting free guns."

"Ha Ha, very funny." She spun her hand in a circle as she walked over to her car with Weiss. "Pack it up boys, we got places to be!"

With the Rose Gang packing up and pulling out and Arc's boys closed the gate behind them, Jaune unleashed a long held in sigh. Pyrrha watched as the blond rubbed the top of his head as he groaned. She reached over and patted him on his back.

"You did great." She gave him a small smile.

"You think?" Pyrrha gave him a nod, he looked around to the rest of the people around him. "You guys?"

"Yeah, boss!/You're great!/Number one boss!" A number of his crew shouted out before he felt another hand on his other shoulder, he turned to see Dew. "You're doing amazing work, Jaune."

"Right, Okay guys finish this up. I need to go check in on the club." He made his way over to his black Seminole, He knew the two girls were following him as he hopped into the back seat of his SUV. He saw the redhead sitting in front of him as Dew got into the driver seat. He leaned his head back closing his eyes as the car took off. "Oh, Dew."

"Yes, Jaune?" She looked into the rearview mirror to see her boss.

"I need to go visit my mom before we head to the club, gotta give her this candles."

"Alright." She gave a nod.

"You should get some rest while we drive there, Jaune," Pyrrha spoke up to him.

"Mhm, Already on it." His voice was light and covered in sleep. "Thanks, Pyr. Thanks, Dew."

"Anytime/You're welcome." The red and blond haired girl said respectively. Pyrrha knew it didn't take long for Jaune to fall asleep and once she heard a light snore, she herself unleashed a groin freeing her less nice self.

"God, I hate it." She said rubbing the top of her own head.

"Hate what?" Dew asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"That damn Rose Gang, fuck I hate all of the other gangs." Pyrrha looked out the window on her side of the car. "And how Jaune lets them walk over him sometimes."

"Yeah, but that's our Jaune. Too kind for his own good." Stopping at a red light she got to get a good look at grumpy Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry, but that unless ass lesbian gets on my damn nerves." That earned a chuckle from Dew. "She walks around as if she runs the place as if she's untouchable. Bitch was a former pig, I don't see why we don't kill her on the spot."

Dew couldn't help but find what Pyrrha was saying funny in count of the girl's own nickname. "Because boss s-"

"I know what the fuck he said, it's just umm…." She had to stop herself by covering her mouth with her fist. "I'm sorry. I'm not taking it out on you."

"I know," Dew said quickly as she took off on the green.

"It's just, god damn it. If it's not Rose, it's Fall. These black haired bitches think they run everything and don't get me started on the stupid ass bull."

"… Gwen knows her place." The blond spoke softly.

"I'll remember to take her off my list." The two shared a nice chuckle.

"It does suck that people think his kindness is a weakness."

"There own mistake when they end up in some vacant lot with two to the back of the head." Pyrrha looked around the area to see kids playing on a playground, pushing each other on the swings and climbing up the slides. Little backward kids, it put a fresh smile on her face. She noticed an ice cream truck near the playground. "Hey, Dew. Stop behind the track, we're in no real rush and well Jaune could use his rest."

The girl did what she was told, stopping right behind the track. She watched as Pyrrha stepped out of the car and walked up to the ice cream track cutting in line in front of all the kids waiting. She hopped out to walk to the other side.

"Hey, Kids, who wants free ice cream?" This got a cheer from all of them as more gathered around hearing the words Free and Ice Cream together. She reached into her shorts pockets and pulled a nice amount of lien and handed to the ice cream man. "Give the little ones whatever they ask for, you keep the rest. Now kids form a line and you can each get one of anything. Just one, Okay?"

She smiled when she heard a group of tiny yes and okays. Walking back over to Dew who was leaning on the SUV. She climbed back into the vehicle looking out the rolled down window.

"He's rubbing off on you?" Dew asked as she got back into the driver seat.

"Hmm… Nope, I just know he would've wanted it done." She watched as child after child got ice cream. "Plus what's two hundred lien?"

"So you ready to go?"

"No, we'll leave after that last kid leaves the line. The little chubby one."

* * *

 **Yeah, so. That is the slight start to Under The Vale. I know a few characters are OOC but that's something got to change for the life the** **y live but I'm trying to keep their core personality with only a few changes.**

 **Until next time, Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

Under The Vale

Chapter 1

* * *

"Did you cut the power?" A female voice called out in the dead of night. Once the person got a nod the owner of the voice turned to another person nearby, this person was much bigger in size. "Kick it in."

The sound of a door splintering broke the silences of the night, followed by footsteps entering the building. Flashlights shined lighting up the building slightly as the intruders moved through the area. It was a warehouse slightly on the outskirts of Vale, a nice place to hide something they would want.

"Creak these boxes open until you find the guns." The female ordered. "After you find them, you four know what to do."

The group didn't waste time, cracking open boxes, ripping through the contents within. Glass shattering, wooded boards hitting the ground. This went one for a while until. "Yo, Ilia I found them."

"Don't say names idiot!" She snapped as she stormed over to the man, she peeked into the box and smile once she saw them. Compact Rifles, a dozen of them all nicely gifted wrapped for the taking. She pointed to the box next to the one filled with goodies. "That the other one?"

"Yup, the stupid girl put them side by side."

"Whatever. Lieutenant," She called out to the hulking man in the group. "Get your men to put these in the truck, the rest of you already know what to do."

Four of the people moved around in the dark building, pouring something onto the floor as the others carried the two large boxes out of the warehouse. Ilia followed her men making sure they didn't make a mistake with the toys. After watching them shove the crates into the box track, the Lieutenant closed the back and hit the side of the track twice.

"Get a move on! We'll be right behind ya!" She heard him yell as she waited for her people to exit the building. It didn't take long for the masked men and women to run out the building as Ilia pulled out a book of matches, lighting one she set the whole book on fire before she tossed it in. The floor was quickly set ablaze, she watched as the flames traveled through the building as she backed away. With a small smile she did a complete 180 and ran to the Van filled with her people, a hand stuck out helping her into the van as it took off. The back doors started to close but she put her hand on it stopping it in its tracks.

"I wonder what Blake is going to say once she sees this." She wasn't really asking any of them plus none of them would've had an answer any way they didn't know Blake like she did. She just wanted to be here to see her face.

* * *

"Fuck!" A feminine voice caused out as she slammed her hands onto a table. She glared at the boy who sat across from him, she didn't like the black haired boy at the moment. "A three of a kind, fuck you!"

"Pay up baby!" A male voice cheered as she pulled the small amount of money to him grinning at the green haired girl before him. "Now you know not to play against the best."

"Please, Bolin, we all know if Arslan would've beaten you with ease at cards." Another male voice spoke, Bolin turned to see his black and pink haired friend.

"There goes Nagging Nadir again. Always got to sucking A's dick." Bolin wore a smug grin until he felt a pop on the back of his head causing him to laugh.

"Fuck you, man." The two couldn't help but laugh harder. The lone girl of the group wiped the tear from her eyes.

"Yo, after school we should go hang with Arslan." She suggested to her crew.

"What about homework?"

"Come on Nadir, no need to be a little goody-goody." The girl said with a smile. "Don't worry about it, hey, play _your_ cards right I might come over to help you."

Once his face went red the pair broke out until a fit of laughter at the poor guy's expanse. His face was now turning red for another reason as he stomped away from his friends. "Fuck both of you!"

"I think that's what she implied dude," Bolin yelled as he got up from the table. "Come on, Reese. Lunch is almost over, we gotta get back to class or Peach will bitch at us again."

"Yeah, yeah." She hopped up from the lunch table they normally sat at and heading into their school building.

* * *

Waiting outside of an elementary school has now become normal for Pyrrha, anytime Jaune's mom couldn't pick up the triplets thanks to work he would come down and get them himself and watch over them until the younger twins got home. Pyrrha didn't even know why his mother still had a job, Jaune took care of all the bills and everything and all's he said was 'It's Arc Pride' even though Pyrrha was sure Juniper was just bored. Nothing wrong with that plus it gives her time away from her kids which everyone could us if you asked her.

The last bell rung causing Pyrrha to look over too over at Nora who was forced to tag along after a bit of begging from Ren. It's not that the man wanted to get rid of the girl it was the fact that she hasn't really been outside in a few days and she could use the air… Was she a pet? The sound of children coming out from the school purged the thoughts from Pyrrha's mind. Her eyes slowly moved over to Jaune who was keeping his eyes out for three little blondes, it didn't take long for him to spot them but the frown and worried look on his face made her look for the runts.

She quickly found them her. Noire the eldest of the three, she wore her blond hair up in two wavy pigtails. Blanche, the middle triplet, she had her pigtails done into curls. Lastly was the youngest, Grise, she wore her pigtails normal. It was the only way Pyrrha could tell them apart, so if they every changed she would be lost. Once again she was getting off track and Jaune was worried about something, it became clear once the girls got closer and she saw a gauze taped to the side of Grise's cheek.

"Big brother!" Noire called out and the three girls ran over all giving Jaune the biggest group hug, he returned the favor.

"Hey, girls." Jaune turned to his youngest sister. "Grise, what happened to your face?"

"… Nothing…" She looked away, Jaune turned to his other sister.

"Stupid, Cloud Lark, said you were a bully big brother!" It was Blanche who spoke first right before her sister followed up. "And that his big brother, Sky could take you in a fight."

"So, Grise told him to take it back!" Grise looked at her sisters in shock.

"But he said no and that you killed people!"

"So Grise hit him, like Blam!" Noire gave a small reenactment on the air with a jab. "But then he got up and hit her back!"

"He got lucky that Miss Liddel came over or he would've gotten a good jumping, Just like Pyrrha showed us." The two girls looked over to the tallest redhead who gave a pleased smile. She might have shown the little nine-year old's a thing or two.

"Grise?" Jaune spoke at last. "Is this true?"

"You should've heard him, big brother! He was telling everyone that you killed people and stuff. He said you were a bad person, but you're not a bad person! You're a good person, right big brother. You help people, a bad person wouldn't help people, right?" A hand quickly found it's way to the top of her head slowly messing it up.

"Yeah, that kid is crazy. I haven't killed a single person." He technically wasn't lying, Jaune has never killed a person as far as she knew. "So, little Cloud Lark said that about me?"

The trio gave him one big nod and Jaune gave a nice big smile. "Well we all know what liars get, right?"

"Put on Santa's naughty list!" The three bite-sized blonde said together, perfectly in sync.

"That's right, now hop so we can get you home." With no question, the three hopped into the back seat of Jaune's truck. But Jaune took a bit longer as he turned to Pyrrha, and the look on his face caused her heart to almost skip a beat. The glare he wore was terrifying and she loved it. "Think you can find this Sky Lark?"

"Jaune, the question is, do you want me to take care of him?"

"No… No, don't kill him. Just show him what happens when you don't teach your family to be respectful." Pyrrha gave a nod as she pulled out her scroll from her jacket pocket making her way down the street as Jaune and Nora got into the truck. Going through her contacts she gave someone a quick call.

"Yo, put a look out on Sky Lark, anyone sees's him let me know, don't touch him but follow him." She hung up the scroll before crossing the street.

Today was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Today was a horrible day. Not only did Ruby have to wake up super early thanks to Weiss calling her, but then there was the reason why Weiss was calling her. The girl stared at the burned down warehouse, her jaw nearly touching the ground. Her underboss and girlfriend standing beside her, in the same state of shock. Both her hands covering her mouth as she watched the firefighters walking around the scene. She turned to see Ruby pacing back and forth, pulling at her hair. She was slightly surprised that the girl didn't start to use profanity.

"Damn." Well there it was but it wasn't Ruby to curse, Weiss looked to see a police officer stepping out of her squad car. Walking over to the pacing girl Weiss was able to get a good look at the officer, she was in standard VPD uniform, gray and white but the sunglasses and brown beret stood out on her. "Looks like a big mess here little Rose."

"Coco! What the fuck happened?!" The gang leader turned to the officer who wore a small smile.

"Officially, thanks to yours truly. Accident, a lot of wooden boxes, some bad wiring, and poof burning building." She put her hands on her hips cocking them to the side. "Real story, you got hit, bad."

"Officer Adel did the firefighters find any of Miss Rose's… Personal belongings?" Weiss had to ask as her leader was now in a fit of yelling and swearing.

"Didn't find any, just your cover stuff." Coco pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapping the pack on the bottom caused one to pop up which quickly found it's way to her mouth. "Meaning someone took them."

"Can you find them?!" Ruby asked as nicely as she could but it wasn't nice enough for Coco.

"Look, sweetheart, I don't work for you." The officer leaned forward just a bit to be more at Ruby's height. "The only I help you now is because Arc said so, but if shit like this keeps happening your the little deal Y'all got gonna might just run dry."

Coco looked over at Weiss. "Got a light?" Weiss wasted little time to pull out the lighter she always kept on hand, passing it to Officer Adel. It didn't take long for Coco to hand it back.

"Look, until Jaune asks me to look into your missing guns there is no missing gun. That's the best I can do for you little rose. Other than that you're on your own playing needle in a haystack."

"And how do I know Arc didn't take my guns." This got a chuckle out of Coco.

"You don't, and you also need to learn when to watch your mouth." Coco shook her head as she made her way back over to her squad car just as the sound of two motorcycles pulled up. One yellow with black decal, the other black with the same decal but in white. The owner of the yellow bike pulled off her helmet revealing her blond hair, she looked over at the brown haired officer.

"Not packing on the doughnut with that hot coffee right Coco?"

"Fuck you, Xiao Long." With a middle finger up, Coco hopped into her car and took off as the two newcomers walked over to their leader.

"So by the lack of fucks I hear I take it that the guns are fine," Yang spoke up first as she looked at the burned down warehouse.

"No, they were stolen!" The short gang leader yelled, her hands rubbing up against her face as she tried to remove the rage within her. "Blake, you're smart, who did this?"

"Setting fire to a building they don't like, Sounds like the Fall Organization to me." The raven-haired girl with cat ears spoke up.

"Fall!? Why the fuck would she steal something she already paid for?!"

"Maybe it's a setup? Make you look untrustworthy?" Weiss was the next one speak.

"We need to Uncle Qrow." Yang looked at her little sister placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Uncle Qrow can't help us, we need to find those guns… I'm going to have to talk to Cinder..." Just the idea of it caused Ruby to groin. "Fuuuck!"

"If you want, I-"

"No!" Ruby cut Weiss off forcing the poor girl to jump, she noticed what she did and sighed. "No, It's something I have to do Weiss… Let's just head back. We'll talk about it back at the office."

* * *

"Nevermore! Nevermore!" A man near an alley said out loud, not yelling but making himself known.

Arslan stood on her corner with some of her dealers, she was just looking around the area as the boss she didn't have to work, she just kept a lookout for when the real lookouts fucked up. She noticed the group who normally wanted to hang around her. Reese led the pack on her skateboard looking back to Bolin and Nadir, the teens laughing and talking about something that didn't matter. Arslan shook her head at the fools as they came closer. Still dressed in their school uniforms, guess they didn't want to go home and do homework.

"Yo! A, what's good?" Reese stopped before the young looking brown skinned woman. The two slapped hands before giving a snap.

"You know, just out here making that lien." She looked around at the group, as she could hear her people yell out 'Nevermore!' She shook her head once again. "What's good with you three, all dressed nice and cute. Never took you for a skirt wearer Reese."

"Hehe, your just mad I look good in it." She shot back causing the older girl to slap her arm playfully.

"Yo, I can pull off a skirt if I wanted to."

"So, things look busy out here, A," Bolin spoke as he looked at a sell go down.

"You know it, and thanks to the privacy law, we can even keep our scrolls. Thank you rest of the world." Arslan pulled her scroll out and smiled. "Still can't use it unless it's important, Yo, you three wanna make a few lien?"

"Hell yeah, whatcha need?" Reese answered first.

"You know some kid named, Sky Lark?"

"Yeah, some lame that hangs out with Winchester," Bolin spoke first. "I know where he normally hangs."

"Good, my boss is looking for him, she wants to have a word." Arslan rubbed her nose as she watched around the area. "So if any of y'all spot the boy, hit me up and I'll throw a little cash your way."

"What did he do?" Nadir couldn't help but ask.

"Doesn't matter what he did, the only thing that matters is I do what I'm told. Boss wants the boy she gets him." The three nodded to that. "Now get ya asses out of her and spot him before someone else does, you know I gotta look out for my people."

With that the three went off down the block, Arslan give them a smile and nod as she watched them leave. "Smart kids."

* * *

"Thanks, Aunt Nora!" The triplets yelled as looked at the food before them. Instead of taking them home after school Jaune take them their uncle Ren's restaurant. The place was really pretty with green walls and touches of gold everywhere, it had to be the best place to eat at in the whole world.

"Ooh shucks, don't thank me, thank Ren. He made it after all." Their orange haired aunt spoke, she kept telling them that she was a redhead but they knew colors. "Now remember kiddos, don't drink too much while eating or you'll get like really sick and turn green and green is a yucky color you don't wanna turn."

"Also if you need anything just ask, you're our special little VIPs making you more important than anyone else in the building."

"Even big brother?" Noire asked.

"Pfft, of course! you'll always be more important." She said with a big smile on her face. With that done she spun around and walked away heading towards the back door to head into the office. Pushing the door open she saw Ren and Jaune talking about something, whatever it was wasn't really important to her. The important thing to her right now was, "Nora what are you wearing?"

She looked over to Jaune who asked her the question, the outfit in question was a lovely maid uniform. One of the standard work uniform Ren had for the female work staff, it said it would draw in more people. He was right.

Nora gave a playful spin, showing off the outfit.

"My uniform, of course, Jaune Jaune."

"Nora you don't have a uni- Why am I even questioning this?" He threw his hands up. "You look nice, Nora."

"Thank you, thank you!" She turned to Ren. "Ren~"

"It looks good on you, Nora." He spoke in his normal, calm voice, this caused her face to drop. Really, that's the best she's going to get. Jaune coughed into his fist causing Ren to look at him, with a quick nod toward Nora, Ren knew what he had to do. "I mean, you look amazing, B-babe."

"Oh thank you! I'm glad you like it, play nice and I might let you take it off."

"Do I really have to be here for this?" Jaune couldn't help but stretch the side of his face as he watched to two.

"Nooo, but I can wait until later. I don't want to weird you out or kick you out, Jaune Jaune… unless you want to leave." Nora gave a pleading look.

"If I leave, the triplets are coming too."

"I'll keep them, I'll gladly take those little angels off your hands." Suddenly a knock came at the door, Nora didn't wait to go over and open it revealing little Blanche holding her brothers ringing scroll.

"Big brother, Dew is on the scroll. She keeps ruining our YeahTube video."

Dew's voice came out of the phone. _"Well sor~ry princess, but I need your brother for only a moment."_

"Yeah, well he is handsome."

"N _ot like that you little brat!"_

"Whatever, Big brother is my scroll XL charged?"

Jaune was still chuckling from the back and forth between the two. He reached over and checked Blanche Scroll real quick, "43 percent good enough?"

"It's better than Dew Dew stopping the video." She didn't waste time running over to her brother handing him his scroll and taking hers. He could hear Dew yelling about the nickname the triplets had for her. "Also are you going to come eat with us?"

"In a bit, let me just take this call first."

"Okay, don't take too long or Noire will eat everything."

"Don't you normally eat everything?" He had a smug look on his face.

"Oh right, you can tell us apart." The little one groin before she left the room, most likely to go eat everything.

Once she left Jaune put the scroll to his ear. "What's up?"

" _Little Red is looking for you, Jaune. She says it's important."_

"Does it have anything to do with her warehouse burning down?"

"Her warehouse burned down? HA!" Nora was heard in the background.

" _No clue, boss man, just that she wanted to talk."_

"Fine, set up a meet for later, I'm babysitting at the moment." He ordered the blond on the other end of the line.

" _Taking care of those three little demons isn't babysitting."_ She said in a playful-ish tone, she knew better than to really insult them. _"It's more like guarding the doorway to hell."_

"Oh, you know they love you. They just love Pyrrha more." He let out a small chuckle. "Just how the younger twins love you more. Now go set the meet, wouldya' Doll."

"Gotcha, boss."

* * *

"Why are we following him again?" Nadir asked his two friends, as they watched Sky who was ordering food from the corner store.

"Because A said so," Reese said as she ate some N&N. "We keep an eye on him and wait for someone to meet us."

"Who the fuck are we waiting for anyway," Bolin asked.

"You must be A's people." They all turned to see a redheaded girl in a red track jacket and jeans, she looked around the area quickly. Reese nodded her head, slightly shook as she knew who this person was. "So where he at?"

"In the store, he's waiting for his food to get done." Reese was kind of staring. "You're Pyrrha Nikos… right?"

Pyrrha's green orbs turned to the green haired girl who jumped at the gaze. She couldn't help but lick her lips, as she looked around once again, not seeing a cop in sight. "How old are you three, don't lie to me."

"Seventeen," Bolin answered, Pyrrha give a positive nod. She started to walk away towards the store.

"Come with me if you want a bit more than you're already getting." She spoke but didn't look back to see if they would follow or not. With a slap on both their arms the boys noticed Reese took off after the older woman who was crossing the street, they had to run to catch up. They watched as Pyrrha stared at the store, her gaze never left it.

"So… P what do you need us to do?" Reese asked the girl. The redhead nodded her head for a moment, taking one last look around the area. She nodded her head once more, Reese wasn't sure why she kept doing it maybe it was a tick?

"Bring him to me once he comes out the store." She pointed over to an alley. "I'll be over there, don't bring attention to yourselves."

And with that, she left them to there own devices. The three stood outside the store not really sure what to do as they looked among themselves.

"How are we going to do this?" Nadir asked.

"We just grab the boy, simple."

"No, you dumb motherfucker, you heard her we gotta keep it cool." She looked around, then slowly looking down at herself. "Yo, I got a plan. You two go over there and grab him once he gets close to the alley, I'll get him over there."

"What do we while we wait," Bolin asked the green haired girl, she shook her head at him as she looked into the store to see the guy. "Talk about something now hurry up!" She pushed them away as they ran over to the alley Pyrrha picked out.

Reese fixed her school uniform, making sure to make herself look as good as she could, which was easy thanks to her hair being down. She waited outside of the store and she put her the cuties smile she could make. It didn't take long for him to come out the store with an Ares Bar in his mouth and a black bag in his hands.

"Mmm, hey good looking." She slightly ran over to the slightly old boy. "What's your name?"

Sky looked Reese up and down, checking her out. The smile on his face told her that he looked what he saw, and he better had, girl, knew she looked good.

"Hey, girl. Whatcha doing all by yourself?" The man asked as Reese wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Looking for someone who wants to hang." She starts leading him down the street. "Where are you off too?"

"Just going to hang with my boys, you can join with you want."

"Oh that sounds great, but how about we hang with my friends." On queue, both Nadir and Bolin grabbed the boy and pulled him into the alley. The boy didn't even have time to cuss as he was pulled out of sight.

"Get the fuck off me what is this," Sky yelled as he tried to fight the boys off of him. He felt them let go and he turns to be met with a fist knocking him to the floor.

"Sky Lark." He looked up to see a redheaded woman, he knew who she way.

"Yo, hold up I didn't do anything I swear."

"I know." This caused his eyes to widen. "It's not what you did, it's what your family did."

"What, I don't know whats going, but whatever they did I'm sorry." She started to crack her knuckles which only made him back away slightly. "Please, look, I'm really really sorry for what they did."

He clammed up once Pyrrha lowered herself way down to his level, she stared him dead in his eyes, he was so fixated on her eyes he didn't even notice the punch to his nose.

"Agh!" He held his nose as fell back onto the ground.

"It's not about you being sorry, it's about you teaching your little brother not to hit a girl." She stomped down on him. "And about running his big mouth."

She reached down gripping by his shirt tightly and with a strong pull she lifted him back onto his feet to meet her fist once more, followed by another, then another and another, another, another. She just kept hitting him until blood was covering her hand and he was groaning in pain. "Yo, can you hear me?"

She looked closely at the boy, she didn't do much damage to his face just enough to get a point across. He got to keep his teeth, eyes, and life. So he should be grateful. She tapped him on his cheek twice.

"Answer me before I hit you again."

"Mmmm." He groaned. That was the best she was going to get.

"Your brother is going to apologize to the Arc Sisters. All of them, and if he doesn't." She dropped him on to the ground, she reached into his pockets until she found what she wanted and pulled out his wallet. Popping it open she looked right at his Id card before pulling it out before tossing his wallet back onto him. "Let's just say I know where you live."

Pyrrha looked around to see the three teens staring at her and what just happened before them, she saw a bottle of water in Reese's hand and she snatched it from her. Popping the cap off she poured the cool liquid all over hand before handing it back to the young girl. She cleaned the blood off her hands as she made her way out of the alley. The three didn't waste time following, they didn't really want to stick around.

"Alright, nice work you three." She didn't even turn to look at them. "Go head to A and she will… Give you what you earn."

She quickly did turn to them with a look in her eyes that they didn't like.

"Also, this never fucking happened." She looked down the line. "Understood?"

"Yeah/I don't know what you're talking about/I didn't see anything." The words blurred together but she didn't care as long as they got the point. She just nodded her head before she turned to leave. The three teens let out a sigh as they looked at each other Reese popped up the food platter she was holding and ate some of the fries within.

"Where the fuck you get that!?" Bolin asked the girl as he looked at her stake platter.

"Guy we ain't supposed to talk about." She looked down at the food. "Dudes a real lame, who eats a stake with only salt and pepper, where the fuck is the rest of it."

"You're complaining about free food?"

"I'm complaining about a lack of taste!"

* * *

 **And done.**

 **So yeah I'll just explain that a lot of the ages are mixed up and some characters are a lot older than others. As Jaune is in his late 20s but Reese and Crew are young. Things just had to be mixed up a bit, for the story.**

 **Also sorry for many of the grammar issues I know are within. But I'm a lot better than I used to be.**


	3. Chapter 2

Under The Vale

Chapter 2

"What do you think happened here?" Oscar walked around the scene of a warehouse fire the happened the night before last and they didn't hear about it until today. He turned to the other person in the warehouse, a brown-skinned woman in a pair of black capris pants with a white button-up shirt and a good pair of shoes covering her feet. She had pretty shoulder length navy blue hair with a very bad-ass style, well bad-ass to Oscar. She looked like one of the police she would see on TV. Gun on her hip and badge around her neck. "Ciel?"

"Gang leader's warehouse burned to the ground and it's ruled as an accident." Oscar's new partner looked around the area, well he was her new partner but all the same to him. "What do they take us for Idiots? Rose was clearly hit but the real question is by who?"

"Think there might be any clues left?"

"That depends on how much Rose paid to keep them quiet." The brown-skinned woman moved through the scene shining her flashlight around, sure the sun coming through the windows helped but not enough. Oscar followed the woman, double checking after her making sure they don't miss anything. "Sad part about this city if you ask me, most of the people can be bought."

The pair kept walking around the warehouse, trying to find anything that could give them a start into what happened here, but the sound of motorcycles pulling up stop a quick stop to them. Both Ciel and Oscar made their way over to the door to see a two of their main targets. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. The two officers watched as the girls disembarked from this bikes pulling their helmets off.

"Why are we here again?" The purple-eyed blond spoke, looking over to the Faunus.

"Because I want to have a look around and try to see what happened." The raven-haired girl answered as the pair walked towards the warehouse. "Plus it's not like you had anything important to do today."

"I have you know Kitty Kat, I could be at the gym or club."

"Yeah, at eight in the morning?" Blake smiled at her friend as they reached the steps of the warehouse, Blake's arm suddenly shot forward stopping Yang's movements as her other hand reached behind her back.

"What is it?" Yang looked around, her arms shooting up ready to go.

"There's a random car, parked over there." Blake pointed to the only other car nearby which happened to be Ciel's car. "Whoever is in there came out now because you are trespassing and you know we have the right to shoot on sight if we have too."

It didn't take long before the two officers came out of the building, the two looked over more towards Ciel than Oscar.

"Well, well, well, well, well."

"Really, Yang?" Blake asked her friend.

"Hold on I got two more wells in me and they are not going to waste." Yang held up her hand asking a moment. "Well, well, well."

"That was three."

"Look at what we have here? A trespassing officer of the law." Yang cocked her hip to the side with a smile on her face. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because this is a crime scene perhaps?" Ciel answered the much taller woman who walked up to the officers, Blake moving along with her.

"What are you doing here, Ciel?" Blake asked bluntly.

"Well I heard my friend's friend place got burned down and well she asked me to look into for them."

"Well you can tell Penny, we are fine and it was just a little accident for wiring."

"That doesn't sound like what you said earlier," Ciel said with a smile.

"I don't remember saying anything to you earlier." Blake shoved her thumb towards Ciel's car. "Now, how about you get your little asses outta here before I file a complaint."

"That's fine, we didn't find anything. So whoever did this, did one hell of a good job." Ciel hopped off the slight lift with Oscar right behind her. "You stay out a trouble ladies."

Walking back to the car didn't take long for the pair as they hopped into Ciel's Intruder. She let out a small sigh and leaned her head back into her seat.

"You okay?" Oscar asked, her eyes slowly opened and moved over to him.

"Yeah, it's not like they scare me it's just they make our job a lot harder than it needs to be thanks to Rose teaching them about the _law_." Ciel's eyes rolled with the word. "So much red tape already and with the new privacy law, guess they just want the scam to run free."

* * *

"Someone made it on time for once." Pyrrha looked at the red car pulling up. Her, Jaune and Dew showed up early for the meeting like normal as Jaune wasn't a fan of showing up late and Pyrrha wasn't a fan of surprises. Which was a reason she really liked Dew, the girl would pick really go locations to meet, this one was a nice park during early school hours just slightly out of the city but it still counted as their territory. It was a nice park, good number of trees, no buildings nearby, little old lady feeding the birds.

Her gaze returned to the little red punk and her girlfriend who was walking closer to them. Once again little red was in a red hood.

"How many red hoodies do you have?" Pyrrha asked.

"Far too many to count." Weiss was the one spoke up. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Arc, Miss Nikos, Miss Gayl."

"So what do you want Ruby that we had to have a meeting a week after our last?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile as she looked at him, he stood there so strong and well dress. A white button-up shirt with black slacks, he always dressed nicely when he had or wanted. The overcoat was a nice touch, made him look an old-school gangster, she was sure he believed it helped him look cool.

"You already know why I'm here, Jaune," Ruby spoke with a tone Pyrrha didn't like one bit. "My warehouse got hit pretty bad, I wanted to see if you knew anything about it?"

"What are you implying?" Jaune stood tall, both hands in his pockets, not letting the little red bitch words affect him nor her glare. "And you better watch your words, Ruby. If you know what's good for you and Little Weiss."

"We don't-" "Shut up, Weiss," Ruby ordered the white-haired girl, causing her to look down. Ruby's eyes never left Jaune's.

"Jaune, you had nothing to do with my warehouse. Right?" She did not faultier with her words and that was more than enough for Pyrrha to pull out her .45 Pistol but Jaune hand quickly put a stop to her.

"Pyrrha, It's just a simple question," Jaune spoke softly but it held a weird type of heaviness which Pyrrha had to listen to, she slid the gun back into her holster and stared at the two girls to see that Ruby had moved Weiss behind her but other than that she didn't even blink. Pyrrha had to give it to her, little bitch had guts. Jaune turned back to Ruby before speaking. "Do you think I had something to do with your warehouse?"

"No, I don't. But I can't be too careful, even if we have a partnership doesn't make us friends. We are still rivals Jaune." A small smile grew on Jaune's face.

"So is that all you wanted little reaper?"

Of course not, even if you d-" Jaune held up his hand causing the mixed colored girl to stop, he looked around noticing more people had shown up, some with kids or out for a run.

"Come, sit with me." Jaune ushered her over as he moved over to a nearby bench. The three other girls stood guard as their leaders went to go speak.

"So, Weiss. How have you been these days?" Dew spoke to the white-haired woman, who turned her head towards her. Pyrrha found this slightly odd as normally Dew didn't talk one word during a meeting unless spoken too but if she had to guess it was because of their alone time at the moment.

"I'm fine, Dew. Ruby and Company have taken really good care of me."

"Yeah, well I don't really like the way she spoke to you." Dew looked other to the slight meek girl. Pyrrha didn't really know why she had to be in the middle of this former rich girl talk.

"It's alright, Ruby means well and it's my fault for speaking out of place." She explained.

"Still, Jaune would never speak to us like that even when 'Out of place.' He would be a lot more respectful."

"Remember not to take that for granted, Dew," Pyrrha interjected. "Jaune may be kindhearted but-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know Pyrrha, I've known Jaune longer than you, Remember?" Dew's eyes rolled as she looked over at Pyrrha who glared back.

"That still doesn't change my point. People need to learn their place in the words and I'm sorry to say that it's sometimes underneath another person."

"Of course a soldier girl would think like that, but where did that get you?" Dew asked. Weiss could tell things were getting a bit heated between the two. "Nothing bu-"

"Don't you dare finish sentence." Pyrrha stepped to her, Weiss could easily tell the height difference between the two but that didn't cause Dew to lose her cool.

"Or what?"

"How about nothing." Jaune stepped between the two giving them both a small glare. "Why are you two at each other necks today?"

"Dew needs to learn to watch her mouth."

"And soldier needs to remember her place." Dew crossed her arms glaring at the redhead. "You're just a little guard dog, without Jaune, You. Are. Nothing."

The look on Pyrrha's face quickly caused Weiss to take cover behind Ruby who was enjoying the show.

"Damn, Pyrrha, just gonna let her talk to you like that." Ruby just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"She's not going to do anything because she's a good little pu-" An open hand coming across Dew's face quickly got her to shut up as she was knocked to the ground. Pyrrha was quickly on top of her with a fist pulled back ready to drop it down on the face of the blond but "That's enough, the both of you." Jaune order and with that Pyrrha just glare at the blond before letting her go and standing back on her feet.

"Help her up." Pyrrha gaze moved over to Jaune, her eyes widen slightly but the look on his face said everything, his glare at her was filled with nothing but disappointment and she knew it. This wasn't her first time lashing out. Swallowing her pride, Pyrrha moved a hand over to help Dew back onto her feet but the stinging sensation her hand just received by Dew slapping her hand away made her pull it back slightly.

"Dew..." Jaune glare turned to the down grown woman.

"I get up by myself." She began to stand up but a hand on her shoulder put a quick stop to that as she was shoved back down. "Hey, what th-"

Her eyes meeting Jaune's caused her to freeze, everything in the area disappeared around them as her eyes were just focused on his. She has seen that look of his before but it's been a long time, years even. His glare when he was truly upset with someone. "Dew."

She couldn't form words in her mouth, she just upset the most dangerous person she knew. Jaune could have her killed with just a few buttons on his scroll. But he wouldn't kill her right, no he couldn't she's been with him forever now before he even became the boss. But that didn't stop him from having Dove killed. Oh god.

"Answer me." He broke her free from her internal prison.

"Y-yes?"

"Pyrrha is going to help you up now, okay?" She nods, Jaune moving out the way she quickly noticed Pyrrha's hand reaching out to her once more, taking it Pyrrha pulled the girl on to her feet.

"Well, now that little entertainment is done, what do you say to helping a pal out," Ruby spoke up once again with a smile on her face. "Come on, Jaune."

"You have nothing worthwhile to offer me, Ruby, so no I won't be looking into your missing firearms." He turned to the black haired girl. "But I do wish you the best of luck with that, and you never know I might think of something down the line I might want."

And with that Jaune walked away with Dew and Pyrrha in tow leaving Ruby and Weiss to their own devices. It didn't take long for the trio to reach the truck, as the two female was about to hope for their seat they were stopped by Jaune clearing his throat, the two turned to him.

"Backseat both of you, if you're going to act like children, you'll be treated like children." He pointed to the back of the track. "Backseat both of you, now."

The two looked at each other before hopping into the backseat of the track and Jaune got into the driver seat. Starting it up he pulled out from the park, the three sat in silences for a long part of the drive.

"Jaune, I'm sorry." It was Pyrrha to break the ice. "I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologize to me Pyrrha, I'm not the one your hurt and embarrassed in front of the Rose Gang," Jaune spoke from the front seat.

"I…" Pyrrha looked over to Dew who sat with her arms crossed over her breast as she staring out the window. "I… I can't apologize to her."

"And why is that."

"Because she was completely outta pock-" Jaune's voice quickly cut her off as he raised it. "Speak proper, like I showed you. We don't do any of that street shit here, not this high up the in the Familia. That kind of talk is for children."

"Right, I'm sorry." She sat back in her seat.

"Now, why won't you apologize to Dew?" he asked the woman once more much calmer.

"Because she was very out of line, Sir. She called me a Guard Dog!" She didn't so much as shout but made she it was known that it really did bother her. Jaune on the other hand, well.

"And?" He questioned. The redhead was slightly taken back by this, not really sure what to say but his lack of speaking made it clear that he wanted an answer.

"I can't just allow her to call me out of my name like that." She answered the man. "Even if she is of a slightly higher position."

"And what if I said it?"

"But you wouldn-" "That is not what I asked you, Pyrrha."

"… I…" She looked over to Dew who was staring still staring out the window, the blond refused to make eye contact or speak, but this was the first time Pyrrha ever did put hands on her. But she wasn't trying to focus on her at the moment, she had to answer… might as well answer honestly.

"I don't mind anything you call me, Jaune." She explained as she looked right at the blond haired man. "You saved me, protected me and gave me a chance to start again. So I'm willing to give anything to you, even my name if it makes you happy."

This got Dew's attention as she turned to the redheaded woman, but her eyes weren't widen in shock, she just wore a glare before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. But she didn't care, Pyrrha was still locked on Jaune, waiting to see what his answer was. The truck pulled up to a red light and the trio just sat in silence once more. Nothing playing on the radio, no cars near them and very few people just walking around outside. Pyrrha sat back into her seat, looking down slightly.

"Okay."

The track pulled off as Jaune turned the corner not even looking back at the pair, but if he did he would see a big smile on Pyrrha's face.

* * *

"So… Y'all wanna start putting in work?" Arslan looked at Reese and Bolin. The two stood before her as she sat on one of the steps of her corner. The pair was still in their uniform and Nadir was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn straight, I sick of being poor and broke all the time." Reese pointed out to the older woman.

"And my mom could really use the help, so I'm down."

This put a smile on Arslan's face and gave them an approving nod.

"Alright, alright, but check it. First Imma need to see ID from the both of you." She held out a hand with a gimme gimme moment.

"Our IDs?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, our boss has very strict rules on hiring kids." She leaned back on her stoop.

"Yo but we grew up together, A, you know how old we are."

"Don't matter, Boss got rules and I'm not getting on her bad side." She looked at both of the pair. "I heard

Reese rolled her eyes slipping her small backpack from her back, reaching in and grabbing her wallet and pulling out her ID. Showing it to the gangster. Bolin followed quickly getting his from his back pocket. Arslan take both of them looking at them and smiled.

"Alright, alright. Looking good, and you both been around long enough to know how things work right." She asked the duo.

"More or less." Bolin tilted his hand slightly.

"Nah, Nah that's not going to do. We're going to have to teach you, both of you." She looked around for a moment. "Yo, where Nadir at?"

"Nah, little baby boy said he wanted to get his homework done and he to watch he kid brother," Reese explained as she sat on the steps next to Arslan.

"Aww, what a good little boy." Arslan teased. "Oh well, come one let's get this shit over with. Reese, you got balls of steel, Imma shows your cute little ass how to do the money. B, you look like a tough guy so I got a job for you."

* * *

 **Hey sorry to cut this chapter short but I've been very sick lately and well this is the best I could for now. Sorry and thanks for putting up with me. Also, sorry for all the odd hood talk, I might be a black person from the hood but I'm really a shut-in from the hood. So i only know bits and peices.**


	4. Chapter 3

Under The Vale

Chapter 3

Ruby Rose has always hated one thing the most in life, it was the same thing her mother hated. But she had to deal with it everything, no matter what she was doing she had to deal with this damn thing. Cooking, going for a drive, shopping and at this moment meeting with a person. The thing she hated was-

"Ruby, we haven't been waiting that long." Weiss watched as Ruby's leg was shaking, any more power behind it she believed an earthquake would start. The pair sat in a local diner more in Ruby's turf but still close enough to the person they were waiting for to feel safe. In the booth behind them sat Sun and Sage just in case

"I'm with Ruby on this one, I hate meeting with her, she gives me the creeps," Sun spoke up leaning over his seat facing the two girls. He felt a hand tap him on his abdomen.

"Is it because slightly looks like your girlfriend." Sage laughed as Sun popped him in the back of the head.

"As if, Blake looks nothing like Witch Bitch."

"Black hair, amber eyes, cold glare and pale skin," Sage counted off on his fingers. "Sure they look nothing alike."

This earned a light giggle from Weiss as a waitress walked over with a pot of coffee offering a refill. "Yes, thank you very much."

"Took forever." Weiss looked over to Ruby who was staring at the door, she turned to see the person they were waiting for, Cinder Fall. The leader of the Fall Organization and one of Jaune's biggest rivals, luckily not one of theirs. She was not alone of course, it would be foolish for her to go anywhere by herself. She had her two more trusted aids with her, Mercury Blake and Emerald Sustrai. The black her woman slipped into the booth to sit across from Ruby as Emerald sat across Weiss, Mercury sat alone at his own booth behind the two.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Fall," Weiss spoke first. "Miss Sustrai."

"Likewise, Miss Schnee." Cinder wore a smile on her face, but Weiss has seen smiles like that before, completely fake. It was the same one she was wearing now. The waitress walked over and asked if they two would be ordering and Cinder waved her away saying, "No, we will not be staying long."

Once the waitress was gone Cinder looked right towards Ruby. "So what is the reason you called me here? The day before our actual meeting."

"That is the thing, Miss Fall." The amber eyes of the woman turned back towards Weiss.

"Yes, I do must remember, you are Ruby's legal figure."

"Miss Fall, how long have we been doing business with you?" Weiss the woman who turned to the brown-skinned girl next to her.

"Six Months." She answered.

"And I believe we have built a good relationship in that time. So we would-"

"Cut the pleasantries, why did you call me here." Cinder turned towards Ruby who unfolded her arm.

"Look, we are going to need a bit more time to get your things." Ruby leaned on the table, using her arms to prop her head up. "We ran into a few problems."

"Problems that are not my own." Cinder's glare was cold. "I believe we already paid for those items, did we not Emerald?"

"We did, Ma'am, Paid in full." The green haired girl answered.

"Then I expect my order to come on time. It's just how business is done."

Ruby's face turned slightly sour, she knew she was backed into a really bad corner but she couldn't back down, she already had to embarrass herself just by asking for more time.

"Cinder, where else could you go to get the stuff like mine." Ruby quizzed the black haired beauty.

"I know people."

"None within the city that sells for a price like mine, it would be a shame if you had to spend more just to get a worse item." Ruby leaned back into her seat. "I'm only asking for a bit more time to get it too you."

Cinder's slightly glare turned a lot colder than it already was which was returned by Ruby's own glare. If their looks could kill this whole dinner would turn into a shootout which was a real possibility if anyone ever said the wrong thing, well in Weiss's mind anyway. She looked at too many TV shows.

"Hey Boss, Didn't you want to do a thing tomorrow anyway?" Mercury's voice came from behind the rival gang. Weiss didn't know Cinder's glare could get any worse than that but Mercury speaking surely made it happen. "Not tryin to step out of bounds or anything, but it will give you the chance to do something more fun than just work, Ya know. Anything has to be better than looking at Little Red's Ug-Mug two days in a row am I right?"

The look on Cinder's face said she was pondering but the question was of what. Hopefully, it was more in their favor, because they still had no leads on the weapons and if this got out it would make life harder for them in the future. Her eyes moved back to Ruby and smiled.

"You do have a strong point, Mercury, there is something I do want to do tomorrow." She turned to Emerald and nodded, The green haired girl stood up and Cinder followed. "You have one extra day, Rose. One, at the same time. If you're not there then we will have a problem."

With that Cinder turned to leave with Emerald following her. Mercury hung back slightly, looking towards the rival gang leader and mouth something Weiss couldn't catch but Ruby did as she rolled her eyes. The two girls sat there for a moment as they heard a car pull off, Ruby let go of a long-held sigh before standing up and throwing her mug of coffee across the dinner, the sound of it smashing got a few reactions from the other costumers, some gasping, all of them looking. Weiss held up her finger and looked at the shaken waitress.

"Check, Please."

* * *

"Jaune, how do you do this problem?" His eyes turned to his younger sister. Not one of the triplets but one of the younger sets of twins. The Arc family was very odd to Pyrrha, her boss had seven siblings, all girls. Two sets of twins, one set of triplets, and of course him. It also didn't help that many of the girls looked like aged up or down versions of each other, she wasn't sure if Juniper was just cloning herself or not. "And don't give me the answer this time, I won't learn if you just tell me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Bleue." He walked over to the younger blond and peek over her shoulder, reading the paper before them. Pyrrha got a better look at the brother and sister, She had blond hair just like his but longer, much longer reaching down her back. It must have been killer taking care of all of it. Pyrrha reached back and touched her hair, okay she didn't have much room to talk but she kept hers up in a ponytail or something. Bleue just lets all of hers hang out. But she guessed the blue headband did help her. Haha, Blue.

Pyrrha couldn't lie, she loved the naming theme Juniper did with her children. She found it adorable and had a bit of fun calling each of them by name with bad foreign accent much to their despair.

"Where is Violette anyway? She should have been home by now." Jaune asked.

"She does after-school tutoring now," Bleue answered. "It will get her some extra credits."

"What about you?"

"I think I'm the one that needs tutoring." Bleue let out a small chuckle. "But math is hard."

"It's really not, we use math every day in our life."

"Well, yeah, but you're like a businessman and shit." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, watch your mouth, we don't need the shrimps saying stuff like that around Mum." Jaune messed up her hair causing her to growl. "To find out what Y is you have to find out what X is first, so worry about Y and Z later. Just do it one step at a time."

Bleue looked over the paper slowly, trying to get what her brother meant but the sudden music really throw her off, plus the triplets starting to sing really throw her off. She quickly hopped out of her seat and stormed from the dining room towards the living room.

"Hey, brats!" Bleue walked in on the sight of the trio watching YourTube, dancing and singing the song on screen. "Brats turn that down! Some of us are trying to learn here!"

"Can't hear you, sis! Snow White is more important!" Noire spoke up and went right back to singing with her closest sibling.

"Jaune!" The two older adults walked into the room. Pyrrha had a big smile on her face, the triplets always found a way to make her proud of them. Jaune on the other hand just shook his head as he walked over to the three.

"Alright, you three, you know your si…-" He stopped in his tracks, now that he could hear the singer more clearly. He slowly drowned out the three and listened closely as the voice sounded like someone he knew. But just as he was getting into it the song came to an end and the three little blonds giggled, proud they were able to sing with very few mishaps. "Hey, what's the name of this singer?"

"Snow White!" They all yelled together, luckily the house didn't have any nearby neighbors. Blanche followed with "She's one of the best singers ever."

"Well, I've never heard of her before." Bleue had a nice bit of sass in her voice.

"That's because you lack taste!" Grise shot back.

"Plus she stopped singing a while ago for some _unknown reason_ " Noire put the extra spookiness at the end by wavy her fingers around and oohing.

"Maybe it's because no one liked her stuff beside three little brats who can't ride a bike."

"We can too!" They yelled in sync, but quickly backed down. "We just don't want too."

"You little clones are creepy." Bleue rolled her eyes but jumped when she felt a hand on top of her head, it was Pyrrha.

"Hey, you're a little clone too."

"Ha! Me and Vee are nothing alike." She scoffed at the idea. "She's all kind heart and helpful and I'm a rebel without a cause."

"Littering doesn't count!" Grise yelled as she went to play another song.

"Back on track you three," Jaune ordered gaining their attention. "Does she have a real name?"

"Isn't it Snow White?" Blanche's head tilted to the side.

"Sounds like a real name too me." Noire followed.

"Mhm!" Jaune shook his head himself for expecting more out of a bunch of almost ten-year-old's. Almost ten…

"Hey, trio, what would you say if I could get Snow White for your birthday party?"

"Oh god, please don't." Bleue pleaded as their big eyes widen within their tiny heads. They didn't waste any time running to their big brother wrapping around his leg, looking up at him like lost puppies.

"Could you really!?/That would be amazing!/ You'd be the best big brother ever!" The mash of words came out at him, he was used to it so he understood all of them as Pyrrha only her Ekkk. "But wait, how would you get her by tomorrow?"

"Hey, when has your big brother ever failed you."

"There was that one time," Grise spoke up but the other two quickly shut her down but covering her mouth and shushing her. Nothing would ruin this for them not even their own.

"Okay, let me go make a few calls and we'll see." Three little gasps where heard right before the storm of screaming.

"I'm never going to get this homework done."

* * *

"What do you mean you ain't get your homework done?" Nadir asked Reese as she was sitting on the steps of A's corner.

"Like I said, I was busy, so come on do it for me man." She looked around the area. "I've been putting in work, so help a sister out."

"Fine, fine. For ten lien."

"Robbing me?!" Reese put her hand on her chest. "After all this time, all these years of friendship. You'd rob me."

"I'd charge your ass ten more just for being dramatic," Arslan spoke from the side.

"Hey, I should be charging Y'all, I'm an actor."

"Actress." Nadir corrected her.

"Huh?"

"You'd be an actress dummy, Actors are boys, Actresses are girls." He explained to the girl.

"You don't know what's under my skirt."

"Fucking weirdos the both of you." Arslan shook her head but smiled.

"I've seen you go into the girl's bathroom."

"That's where all the honeys are."

"You a honey your own-self."

"Bitch I'm Bitter!" This got a laugh out of everyone. "But come on man, help me out a little."

"Fine, but only this one time, next time you're paying up or something." Nadir picked up his backpack slipping it on. "I gotta go, I'll you up later!"

He took off running down the street leaving the other to their business. Arslan took one last look at the boy.

"Yo, where he running off to so fast?"

"Some type of Tutoring thing, me and B thinks he saw some cutie there and wanted to show off and shit. Maybe try'in to get into her skirt." Reese noticed a man walking up towards them and got up to put in work. Arslan watched as the man handed the short girl cash and she rubbed her nose lightly sneaking a peek at Bolin, who ran off.

She knew they were good kids.

* * *

"Mr. Arc, Miss Gayl, Miss Nikos." Weiss didn't like this one bit, not one bit. This was a mistake on her part, no this is fine, she's done nothing wrong and Jaune is a good guy he wouldn't hurt her for no reason. But what if there was a reason, oh god. Does Pyrrha have a gun on her, Of course, she does! She's her. "May I ask why you wanted to meet with me without Ruby?"

Jaune smiled at her, she didn't like that smile. She didn't like anything about this not without Ruby here. No, they called her here for something, but why just her!? It's not like she didn't bring Neptune for protection but against Pyrrha, Neptune was pretty much just for show. The only fact that made her feel better was Jaune's pick of location for the meeting, a nice little playground with his little sisters running about and playing. So it was very, very unlike Jaune would start a fight.

"Simple, I just wanted to ask you something and I didn't want her here to influence you." He answered. "I want this to be your decision and yours alone."

"Okay… I listening."

"So, we both know that Ruby misplaced some of her things." Weiss gives a small nod. "Well, let's just say, I may or may not know where they are. But, nothing comes for free."

"… What would you want for this information?"

"Well, Just recently today, My lovely little sisters told me about one of their favorite singers." He looked to said girls who happened to be chasing each other around. "A singer that goes by the name Snow White."

She knew where this was going and she didn't like it. She hated it in fact. She gives that life up when she ran away from home, she gave her that career and everything that had to do with her father. She hated it, all of it.

"She sounded a lot like you."

"That is because she is me." She answered. "Or, was me anyway. I don't sing anymore, Jaune."

"Well unless your voice was damaged I'm pretty sure you could sing just fine," Pyrrha spoke up.

"Can't and Don't are two different things Pyrrha." Jaune sent Weiss a nice smile. "Now. Weiss, I'm won't force you to do anything you _Don't_ want to do. But I don't think you have much longer to find your missing things."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"No, nothing bad will happen to either of us, well immediately that is. It won't hurt my relations with Ruby or you. Anything else is fully out of my hands." Jaune turned to see his sisters running towards him. "All's I'm giving you is a simple way out. Ruby will learn where to find her stuff by tonight if you sing for my lovely kid sisters tomorrow."

"Jaune, Jaune!" Noire led her sisters over to him.

"Girls, Your brother is a bit busy at the moment." Dew looked at the girls who all looked returned her gaze with tiny glares. "Why don't you keep playing until he's finished."

"What, but he's our big brother, we get first dibs!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

Jaune chuckled as she kneeled down to the short blonds and smiled at them. "Don't worry, Dew. I'm sure Weiss doesn't mind them interrupting, right?" His eyes moved over to Weiss.

"No, not at all." She didn't really want to get on any of their bad sides, mainly his sisters. She heard stories of how protective Jaune was over his older sisters, no clue what he would do for the youngest of them.

"You have a pretty voice!" It was Grise who ran up to Weiss, looking up at the white-haired woman with huge eyes that could've melted her heart. But she had to save face, she couldn't look weak, not for a moment.

"Why thank you, Little One." She smiled at the little girl. "But didn't you wish to ask your brother something?"

"Oh, Right!" She ran back over to the finish the complete set.

"Jaune!" They said together. "We want Ice Cream!"

"Don't you have your own lien?" He questioned the girls, he already knew the right answer which should be, yes.

"We gave it to you to hold remember." He didn't at first but it came back to him. "Lien, Please."

"Dew has your lien girls, so go ask her."

"Nobody wants to talk to Dew Dew." "Ha!" Pyrrha quickly had to cover her mouth to fight back the laughs as Dew sent her a killer glare. Pyrrha could feel her eyes on her and had to turn away, even Weiss nor Neptune couldn't help back fight back a chuckle.

"Now you three aren't getting anything!" Dew yelled at them which only built to their fighting spirits.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"It's our lien!"

"Yeah, well sorry. Gayl Bank is closed after two, so you better find an ATM." The three quickly ran over to Pyrrha and started to poke her.

"Okay, now enter the pin." Grise poked Pyrrha five time on her abdomen. "That's too many numbers Grise, it's only four."

"Well, five means it's super safe." They all looked up to Pyrrha and smiled. "Lien, Please."

The chuckle Pyrrha looked to Jaune who moved his to the truck giving her the a-okay. Wiping the tear from her eye she led the three to go get Ice Cream. Leaving the group to get back to work.

"Cute kids, right?" He turned to Weiss. "That wasn't even a ploy, this is just them normally."

"Ha, that was them tamed, they can be a lot worse," Dew spoke up with her arms folded. "You spoil them Jaune, but I guess that doesn't really mean anything when you spoil all of them."

"So, Weiss. What do you say, You make both my Sisters and your girlfriend happy in One. Quick. Swoop." He gave her another smile.

* * *

"I'm fine, Dad." Ruby landed a heavy hit to the heavy bag. Behind it stood her Father, Taiyang. The owner of Xiao Long Gym. The gym was busy today, filled with people here to train and just workout. Her father gave out boxing lessons but he would always have time for his kids.

"Are you sure, you normally only come here when you're stressed." He kept the bag still as Ruby kept landing big punches on it. "You know who else used to come here when she was pissed?"

"Mo-"

"Your mother, and every day you just become more and more like her." He smiled at the sighing girl.

"Am I though?" Ruby grabbed a bottle of water and took a quick swig of it. "I mean, Mom was an amazing cop, she wouldn't be proud of me."

"Ruby, My Little Rose." Tai walked over to his youngest. "Your mom would always be proud of you, sure she wouldn't be too happy about what you are doing now. But, hey she married me and I wasn't doing any better than you are now when I helped start the gang you now run."

She looked up at him with a smile.

"You've been doing better than first, you've changed the rules and still kept it float for this long."

"It's only been a few months, Dad." She felt him messing up her hair and quickly gave him a hit to his side, causing the pair to laugh. "But, yeah. I get what you're saying, Thanks, Dad." She gave him a quick but loving hug. "But I gotta go."

"Ha, just like your mother, Use me to feel better then it's right back out into the streets. No time to talk or hang out." He waved her off as she walked away. "I'd prefer your mother's company more anyway."

"Well, yeah you were fucking her," Ruby yelled back to hear an overdramatic gasp.

"Oh, what happened to the little angel I raised!?"

"She turned into a little-redheaded devil!" Ruby give her father one last look before heading out the door. "Love ya, Dad."

"Love you too, My Little Rose."

* * *

Hanging out with her dad did help but Ruby still had a lot on her mind, like for starters. FOUNDING THOSE GUNS! She had no clues, no leads, and no one was telling her anything. Not even any who owes her a favor, they didn't know anything. The only person who would know was the firefighters there and the police that was there. Well, the cop that was there, Coco. She pulled up to a red light and slowly stopped her motorcycle, a crimson red Nemesis, whenever she didn't have to take Weiss anywhere she would ride her bike like the others but Weiss happened to be scared of them and well she's not going to force her.

 **Whoop Whoop**

She knew the sound and rolled her eyes. She pulled over to the side of the road as she heard a car pull up behind her. The sound of boots walking over to her made her know who she was dealing with.

"Do you know how fast you were going, Young Lady?" Ruby looked up at Coco, staring into her Dust Ban sunglasses.

"Not fast enough for you to bug me." Ruby leaned on her bike slightly. "What do you want, Officer?"

"License." She held out her hand. After waiting a moment of fishing Ruby pulled out her Drivers License and handed it over to the mocha haired officer who took it back to her car. Ruby waited and waited until the woman came back and handed her back the ID. "I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, Drive slow and have a fun _Friday Night._ "

Ruby gave her a weird look as she walked away, It was Thursday, was she just stupid until she felt something behind her ID, moving it slowly she found a piece of paper. After putting her ID away she unfolded the paper, the only thing on the paper was a few words. GUNS, WHITE FANG, and an address. As Coco rode past in her car, She lowered her shades and gave Ruby a little wink. A big smile grew on Ruby's face, a big toothy grin as a spark of life appeared in her eyes. She was going to have a fun Friday night.

* * *

 **Uhh, Action will be in the next chapter, so… Yay for that. So until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

Under The Vale

Chapter 4

Pyrrha breathing was slow and steady, sitting in a briefing room always made her nervous. Her squad-mates talking around about life or what they would do after they returned home. Her eyes went around the room looking at each person around her. Each one of them was handpicked to join this squad because they were the best of the best in one form or another, able to do some of the most impossible missions, completely hidden from the sight of the public. They did the work as other special forces took the credit. On paper, they didn't exist. She didn't exist, not anymore at the moment, not when she was apart of this team.

Operation Champions. Champions, That what they called them, That's what Ozpin called them. What type of fake name was that, just Ozpin, Wizard of Oz type shit. Well, at least they weren't call the lollipop guild. Their missions were made up of Capture, Interrogation and sometimes assassination of high-value targets. Something she used to look at on TV and Movies, stuff you'd wouldn't think was real, but someone had to do it.

She didn't know how everyone could talk so casually but she was the rookie of the team. She's only been on two missions so far, each she was given high praise, much to her dismay. She looked at each member one by one seeing if she could remember their name rather than call-sign.

First, there was Venus Spring, Callsign Vernal. A tan skinned brown haired woman with a pair of nice blue eyes. Pyrrha didn't know too much about her, besides the fact that she was a member of the Vale's Huntsman Corp, just like she was. The only thing she did know about Vernal was that she was a sassy bitch, but she followed orders. Of course, she did, they all followed orders.

Next to her was Saber Rodentia, Callsign Rat. Which had to be someone's sick joke as the man was already a rodent faunus. But he didn't seem to care as much as his last name also meant rodent too so he was just doomed from the start. She looked at the taller brown-skinned man. He had two standout features to him, the first being the rat tail sticking from her rear. The other was the large scar that went from the top of his forehead almost to his right eye.

Pyrrha was starting to notice a trend in their unit, a lot of their members where brown-skinned. Not like that was a problem or anything but she just noticed she was the only white-skinned member of the team. Yet again that wasn't a problem or anything, she just wanted to get that across, to herself she guessed.

"Pyrrha." Her head turned towards the voice, it was her Captain, Amber Autumn. Also, the team was filled with females which weren't the most common thing but it wasn't uncommon either in the Vale Military. "You seem out of it again."

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking you know."

"Oh? What's on your mind young one. Tell me and I'll spew wisdom all over you."

"Gross." Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at how silly Amber could be at times. She always had the oddest personality, way before Pyrrha ever met her if most of the stories she told were true. "But it's nothing, just thinking about the mission."

"Well don't worry about it too hard. We need you prep and ready to go Invincible."

"Ughh, please don't call me that, Captain." She leaned back in her seat. "Just call me Pyrrha or Specialist or anything else, Please."

"Sure, Pyrrha."

"Thanks, Boss."

 **Beep-Beep-Beep!**

* * *

 **Beep-Beep-Beep!**

 **Beep-Beep-Beep!**

Pyrrha's eyes open, her sight was filled with the dark ceiling to her room. She gazed slowly drifted to her alarm clock, reaching out she slammed her hand on the button turning the damn thing off. Getting up quickly turned into a chore as she slid out from her bed, her feet hitting the cold floor. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she fished for her flip flops with her feet. Standing with a yawn Pyrrha made her way from her bed to the door, leaving into the hallway. She always glad the house wasn't too big, well it wasn't small but it wasn't too big. A nice house three bed, two bath house. Stumbling into the kitchen she saw Jaune in his PJ's cooking at the stove.

"Well look who's up first." Pyrrha drug her feet as Jaune spoke to her, she sat down at the table before looking to the man. "What do you want to breakfast, Pyrrha?"

"Bacon and eggs, please."

"You got it." He turned back to the kitchen door. "What about you, Dew?"

Pyrrha turned to see the blonde haired girl walking towards the table, She couldn't help but see the difference between them. Dew was dressed in a light green nightgown that reached her knees and covered a lot of her everything. Pyrrha herself was in a large black hoodie with a large bunny on the front, it used to belong to Jaune but he gives it to her to sleep in many years ago and she has always taken care of it. Back on track, Dew's hair looked like it was already done, Pyrrha looked a mess, a nice mess, but still a mess.

But that was the difference when you came from money versus growing up poor.

"Something light, thank you." She sat down across from Pyrrha, looking up at the redheaded woman. "Good morning."

"Morning." Pyrrha watched as Dew pulled out her Scroll and went throw it, Pyrrha could see her checking the news. Normal daily Dew things to do. Ha.

~ _Pray for the day that the lies don't find you, Pray that the end isn't right behind you.~_

Pyrrha reached into the middle pocket of the hoodie pulling out her scroll to see who was calling this damn early.

 **Ars**

Arslan? What hell did she want?

Pressing the green button she put the scroll up to her ear.

"Talk to me."

" _Boss lady, we got a problem."_ A's voice came through the device.

"Yo, A, how about you stop being so cryptic and tell me the problem." Pyrrha didn't like word games if there was something wrong just say it.

" _Right, sorry. One of my boys spotted some hoods working on our turf. Now, we scared them off real good. But I think they aren't one of the normal, I think they are from out of town."_

"Alright."

" _Yo, Boss, I heard that some of them were working round the kids, at the playground."_

"… A'right, don't worry bout shit, I fittin' for-"

"Pyrrha." Her head turned towards Jaune to see him looking down at her with her plate of food in hand.

"So-"

"No, it's fine." He set the food before her and held out his hand for the scroll, she didn't even blink. Jaune put the scroll up to his ear and used his shoulder to hold it in place. "Good Morning, Arslan."

" _Oh, shit, um. Hello Big Boss."_

"So, tell me what the problem is."

" _We say some outsiders working on our streets and around the playgrounds, cleaning up."_

"At the playground you say." Jaune placed Dew's food before her. "Okay, Thank you, but don't worry about it. I'll have it handled."

" _You sure Big Boss?"_

"Yes, just keep doing what you're doing." He looked over to Pyrrha. "Good Bye, Arslan."

He hung up the scroll right before she could even speak. Handing Pyrrha her scroll Jaune went over to the sink and turned on the hot water.

"Dew." She already hands her eyes on him. "I want you to find out who's gang is selling their shit around my kids."

"Of course."

"You will give that information to Pyrrha." He turned the water off once it reached the spot he liked before turning to face to two women. The look on his face sent a tiny shiver down their spines. He wasn't upset or mad, it was giving them a small smile. "Pyrrha you will handle the rest."

"Like, Handle-Handle? Or Nora's Handle?"

"Nora's Handle. But first, Eat your breakfast, I didn't slave over a hot stove to see my roommates stave."

* * *

"This is the worse breakfast ever." Yang cried as she leaned fully back in the car taking another bite from her breakfast burrito.

"That's your own fault?" Ruby questioned her older sister taking a bite of her own breakfast, a steak and egg with cheese. "You already know Papi can't cook any of that over the top shit."

"It's just a simple burrito!"

"Simple? You asked for a burrito with beef bacon, pepper jack cheese and a long list of other whatnots. Papi didn't even write it down."

"And how is that my fault!?"

"You know he's old!"

"Whatever." Yang looked over toward Ruby and quickly snatched her steak from her and taking a quick bite.

"Bitch!" She grabbed her food back as Yang breakdown from the taste of the sandwich.

"Mmmmm, Umma get dat next tume."

"You know if Weiss was here she'd tell you to close your mouth when you talk." Ruby went back to watching. They have been sitting there for about fifteen to twenty minutes, watching the address Coco give her.

The address led them to a warehouse near the edge of town, part of the Fang's turf. Ruby didn't even ask where or why she got the info but she would ask Jaune about it later, he would never help her for nothing so there had to be a catch, but facing Jaune was millions of times better than dealing with Cinder. No was happening so far which was a given they really did just get there, but she was very anxious to get her shit back and get back at the fuckers who targeted her.

"Sis, how long do we have to wait out here?"

"All day if we have too."

"Well, you brought the wrong partner." Ruby felt a poke on the side of her cheek. She quickly groaned, reliving that her sister has already become bored.

"Yaaaang!"

* * *

Arslan was walking down an alleyway, she had Reese with her as back-up. She's been training Reese over the few days she has been working for her and she already knew the young girl for years. She knew the girl was a strong fighter and would be able to make a name for her fast, she was also a good leader, kept the two boys under her in check. So showing her off to Pyrrha couldn't hurt. The real question was if Reese was ready to put in some real work, she would run off at the mouth how she wasn't scared to do whatever it took, well being apart of the Arkos gang, she would have to prove it. Hell, they might even be able to show up the Renora Boys. Stupid name.

"Who are we going to meet again?" Reese was looking around, she must have been a bit scared or careful. Careful would be better.

"The boss, she gonna break down how to fuck up these bumass outsiders." She gave Reese a grin. "So cool yaself. Nothing to worry about and let me do the talking."

The pair soon reached an open lot behind the houses, a nice clear spot out of sight from the outside world unless someone was wandering around in a place they didn't belong. All eyes turned to the pair which really didn't sit well with Reese.

Arslan went right to Pyrrha's side as she entered the group, Reese was hot on her tail. Reese couldn't help but look around, it didn't take long for her to figure out who was in charge of each group as Pyrrha walked over to them. With a nod from Pyrrha, the group started to make their way into one of the nearby houses, coming in from the back door.

The house was pretty much empty with only a few chairs and crates within, Reese wondered what type of stuff was in the crates, maybe some heat was up in there.

"Yo, A. Who are they?" Reese whispered into Arslan's ear, catching her attention.

"They're the bosses too the other gangs that makes up the Familia. You already know P, or kind of know her. She's our boss. The blond is Dew, don't talk to her, she'll eat you alive. Last is Nora, don't talk to her either, just don't talk unless they talk to you. just stand there and look pretty."

"Yeah, just keep that pretty smile on your face."A voice came from the side of the two girls. Arslan already knew who it was, Reese could tell by the groan she let out. "Yo, A, I see you still have that great ass."

"Roy, say more shit like that you'll end up losing some of them teeth, boy." Reese looked at the taller black man with dreadlocks. Arslan didn't even turn to face him.

"You know she'll do it too, Roy." This new voice did get Arslan to turn as a woman walked over to the group. She had shortcut purple hair brushed over revealing her whole face. "Now why don't you go back over to your to group before you embarrass them."

"Damn girl, you always got some mean shit to say."

"Roy, bring you stupid ass back over here." A man sitting down on a crate.

"Aight, listen up." They heard Pyrrha as she moved before all of them. "So you all heard that these fuckers are trying to push in on whats ours."

"Yeah, saw one of those dickheads at one of the parks." The guy that yelled at Roy spoke up. She got a better look at him now. He had brown skin, lighter than Roy and purple eyes. His hair stood out to her, he had short cut hair beside the slick back that went to the side and was dyed slightly white.

"That's mess up, my mother goes to those parks after church every week." The woman Neb spoke up.

"Yes, and you all know why this a problem." Dew looked around at everyone. "We have given the word to handle, but we are going to keep it clean. Nebula, you and the rest of the Indigo Girls will find out who is behind this mess. Leave the _Talking_ to Pyrrha and Nora, they have a better way with words."

"We're going to teach these fuckers what happens when you mess with our Familia."

After that, the meeting turned into a bunch smaller meeting on explaining what was going to happen and how it was a lot of high-class military type shit from what Reese was looking at and a lot of dirty fighting. She didn't want to know why Nora had a sledgehammer. She looked over to Arslan who was checking the gun that was given to her. Pyrrha had anyone with a gun to clean and check them she didn't want anything to go wrong. Reese looked down at the gun before her, slowly learning her to take it apart.

"No, You're doing it wrong." Reese looked up to see Pyrrha taking a seat before she went back to looking at the handgun. "A's rookie, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I just never had to take one apart, ya know. I've only fired them before." Reese watched as Pyrrha took the gun apart before her, laying the pieces out nice and neat before her. "Yo, how did you do that so quick."

"Practice."

* * *

"Breath In, Breath Out." Weiss was trying to calm herself, she had to make sure everything went right today. It was very important. She had this, she practiced all of her life for this. Besides, it was just of handful of prepubescence children. Children related to one of the biggest gang leaders in the city. The same leader who was driving the truck she was in. Oh, dear she couldn't do this, why did she agree to come alone. Right, because it would be odd to have a grown man there who wasn't related to anyone and the other where busy. Jaune wouldn't do anything at his sister's party, right? Right?

She looked at her outfit once more, it was one of her really nice dresses she was able to take with her. She had planned on selling it if it came to that before she met Ruby. A long glittering blue dress that reaches down to her ankles with a split reaching up to her thigh giving her the freedom of movement. Over the top of it, she wore a slightly sheer long-sleeved dark blue shrug. Lastly was her a nice pair of heels that just went with the outfit. Her hair was done up in her normal side ponytail but she added a slightly bigger tiara.

Her hand slowly wandered to her face as she touched over the scar over her eye, her biggest imperfection. A reminder of her past, hopefully, none of the children bring it up.

"You look great." Jaune's voice caught her off guard as a small yelp came from her mouth. This caused the slightly older man to chuckle at her earning a pout. "I didn't mean to spook you, just trying to get you to relax."

"Thank you." She gave him a small nod. "You look nice as well."

"Not really, I just put on any one of my shirts from home. No point in dressing up when the girls are going to mess it up anyway."

"You must really love your sisters," Weiss said out of the blue. "You gave up very important information just for me to sing a song for them."

"Keep talking like that and I might make it two songs." He said with a smug voice.

"I wouldn't mind, for what you did I'd give the girls a whole concert." She looked back out the window. "It would be the least I could do."

"Careful what you say around them, they will try to keep you." Jaune pulled up into the driveway of what had to be his mother's home. Once the truck turned off the sound of the door opening spooked Weiss, she saw a dark redheaded woman with olive green eyes. If Yang was here, she'd call the girl a discount Pyrrha. The redhead was allowing Weiss out the car.

"Hey, Octavia, How's the party going?" Jaune asked as he walked around the track just as Weiss got out the track.

"Why couldn't Gwen do this again?" The redhead, Octavia, countered his question with one of her own. Jaune's answer was a simple smile. "Twenty grade-school girls are a handful, mainly when they want to know and I quote 'How are you so pretty and still single?"

This got a laugh from the two at Octavia's expense. "Let me guess, Blanche?"

"I can't tell them apart." She said honestly. "And they know it, I've been confused for about an hour now. When I called Noire, one of them raised the hand before the three ran in a circle mixing themselves up and I didn't even have money to bet."

"Well thank you for playing with them for me." He gave her smile which she returned.

"Anytime, Boss."

"Oh, do I hear Jaune out here?" An older voice was heard coming from the front door, Weiss turned to see an older woman, it would be rude to try a guess the age so she left that alone. But Weiss could tell that the woman had to be Jaune's mother, the blond hair done in a side braid and the bright blue eyes was a clear giveaway. She was wearing a warm smile, so must have been where Jaune got his. "Oh! There's my baby boy!"

The woman ran over to Jaune wrapping her arms around her, the woman was a head short than the blond gangster. He returned the hug.

"Hey, Mom." She let go and tapped her cheek, Jaune leaned over and give his mother a light kiss on the cheek. "How's the shop?"

"You would know if you stopped by every now and again!" She patted his arm. "Even Velvet asked about you seeing if we're going to stop by, Between us, I think the poor girl has a crush on you."

"I'm pretty sure Coco wouldn't like that."

"No big sister would like their sibling dating anyone, you know that." She chuckled before spotting Weiss. "Oh, dear. Do I need to tell Dew you're cheating on her?"

"Mom, I'm not dating Dew."

"Pyrrha?"

"Nor Her."

"So you're just dating this lovely young lady and was never going to tell your poor old mother?" The older Arc put her hand to her forehead acting as if she would faint.

"Woman, you're young than me."

"And don't you forget it!" The two laughed as Octavia shook her head, this is where the kids got it from, the whole lot of them. "So who is this beautiful young woman?"

"This is Weiss, she's a friend from work."

"You bring a 'Friend' from 'Work' to your baby sisters birthday party?" She put extra emphasis on a few of these words. "Mainly in your line of work?"

"She's the girlfriend of a business partner."

"So you are cheating!"

"Mother!" Jaune's face with flush red as he covered his eyes with his hand shaking his head. She let out the cutest chuckle that made Weiss forget that she was as old as her own mother. Jaune turned to her. "Weiss, this is my Mother, Juniper Arc."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Arc." Weiss gave a soft smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The sound of footsteps rushing to them gained everyone's attention, it was a girl with long straight blond hair. She stormed over to Octavia.

"How could you leave us like that?! Those girls are killing us, I had to leave Vee behind. They might have killed her by now!"

"Bleue, I'm sure Violet is fine," Jaune spoke up causing her head to snap towards him.

"The Sacrificial Lamb!" Bleue ran over grabbing her brother by the arm pulling him to the backyard. "I'm coming, sis!"

* * *

 **Looks like a lied to you, the fighting will be in the next chapter, this one is a promise. I just felt like making this a two part-er than shoving 9000-10,000 words down your throat at once. So until next time.**


End file.
